Estrella
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: De la forma mas difícil tuve que aprender a defenderme, aunque sus palabras eran duras sus intenciones buenas, gracias a él viví una aventura lejos de mi grupo. Aunque todo fue accidental. Ya esta el capítulo 4 puesto!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Estrella

Gracias a él ahora soy una chica independiente y fuerte, jeje, se me olvido presentarme hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi de seguro tienen dudas sobre a que me refiero con eso de una chica independiente y fuerte, ¿a quien le estoy agradecida? y ¿cómo fue que paso? bueno entonces les contare mi historia

Flash Back

Aquella noche estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la fogata cenando era una cena normal con lo típico Sango queriendo golpear a Miroku por tocarla el pequeño Shippo comiendo mucho, algo que no debería sorprenderme a crecido ya bastante y ya no cabe en el saco de dormir conmigo, Inuyasha con sus malos hábitos alimenticios, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a la forma en que comía Shippo, está bien, empezaría a enseñarle a Shippo la forma de comer y yo, bueno yo ya tenía 2 años de estar recolectando los shikon no kakera y a destruir a Naraku, dando un gran bostezo Shippo decidimos que ya era hora de que todos nos fuéramos a dormir. Ya en cuando todos dormían me encontraba en mi bolsa de dormir, pero no podía dormir, no tenia sueño, al parecer el dios Morfeo no se encontraba a mi favor esta noche así que tome la decisión de ir a distraer mi mente un rato y cansarme para que me invadiera el sueño al rato que regresara.

Estaba caminando todo estaba silencioso, parecía que hasta los animales nocturnos habían decidido tomar un descanso esta noche, mire al cielo vi las estrellas que brillaban, eran tantas, algo que ya no se veía en su época y que amaba de está y la luna llena en su mayor esplendor dando su gloria, demostrando quien era el mandamás del cielo nocturno, dí una risita a mi pensamiento, mandamás, como si hablaran o dieran ordenes, baje la mirada y en eso que la baje vi de reojo unas luces azules, la curiosidad en mi es grande así que decidí acercarme pero lo que vi al estar allí, hizo que mi pobre corazón se apretara pero soportando esto durante dos años me había enseñado a no demostrarlo en mi cara.

-Kikyo...-

-Inuyasha...¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto de espaldas a él, Inuyasha no contesto nada provocando un silencio entre los dos.

-Vine a ver como te encuentras- al fin dijo Inuyasha

-No es necesario- Vi como Inuyasha se acerco la volteo y la jalo hacía si

-Kikyo entiende que si te pasara algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente a sus brazos

-inuyasha...- ¿Por qué sigo aquí?, mi pobre corazón se destroza

Entonces vi como inuyasha lentamente se acercaba más y más a la cara de Kikyo, no, no puede ser, me sentí traicionada, excluida, como si mil dagas se enterraran en mi corazón, quería ir y decirle lo que sentía, quería llorar hasta ya no poder, quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz.

Divagando entre mis pensamientos del dolor que me agonizaba me di cuenta al final que había estado caminando y me encontraba en un lugar hermoso, había una cascada que caía en un lago cristalino tanto que podía ver dentro de el y como si tuviera un espejo dentro del lago había algunas rocas, cerca del lago había un gran árbol y el pasto era un hermoso verde entre oscuro y claro, me acerque y me senté en una de las raíces del árbol vi mi reflejo en el agua, vi que no tenía ni una lagrima pero el brillo en mis ojos había desaparecido, me quede sentada viendo el panorama, hacía algo de calor, no había nadie, quien podría venir, nadie, Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado y si me atacaba un youkai, ya que mas da, solo soy el detector de fragmentos, nada más.

Me metí al lago y estaba frió, sentí que con el frió de el lago podría disipar mis sentimientos, así que nade al fondo del lago, estuve adentro un tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a lo frió del lago, cuando sentí mis pulmones pedir ese trago de aire para sobrevivir nade hacía la superficie y al subir sentía mi cara fría pero algo caliente cruzando en líneas mire a mi reflejo en el agua y note que habían varias gotas saliendo de mi cara pero hubieron unas específicamente que salían de mis ojos, eran mis lagrimas, no sabia como y cuando me había puesto a llorar al principio fueron pocas, que aumentaron y siguieron, tanto era que me estaba resignando a caer en un llanto ruidoso, pero no, ahogue un pequeño grito en mi garganta, así que rápidamente me volví a meter al fondo mis lagrimas habían parado, asíque salí del fondo y decidí salir del agua.

Tome mi rumbo al árbol para tomar mi ropa cuando en eso sentí una ráfaga de viento que cruzaba mi cuerpo, el agua del lago era fría y asi misma ponía mi piel pero no era inmune a los repentinos ataques del viento, asíque me dio un escalofrío, podía ser frió o hasta la naturaleza tembló de que algo se acercaba, podía ser la segunda opción, así que tome el valor y vire la cara.

Del otro lado del lago vi a alguien que no podría ver mas que en una lucha, Sesshomaru, su cabello plateado brillaba mas con los destellos de la luna parecían solo uno, el ángulo de su cara nunca me había fijado, hasta ahora, lo finas que eran sus facciones, su piel blanca tenia un destello especial, igual q su estola, sus ojos le daban un toque mágico, era un príncipe de cuento de hadas, no era lejos de un príncipe, pero de cuento de hadas definitivamente no, ya que este era frío y cruel, note que se me quedaba viendo y que yo estaba de espaldas desnuda, esto era muy vergonzoso, bueno otro hombre que puedo agregar a mi lista que me han visto desnuda, a lo que pienso ¿cúanto tiempo tiene observando?, pasando un furioso sonrojo en mi cara, puse manos a la obra y huía a la parte atrás del árbol y recordando que deje mi ropa en frente del árbol tome un respiro y extendí el brazo para alcanzarlo, ¿quien diría que mantener algo de dignidad era tan difícil?, al fin alcance la ropa y me comencé a vestir.

Cuando termine de vestirme salí y vi que sesshomaru ya no estaba allí, di un suspiro, sentí un poco de alivio, bueno no un poco, mucho, ya que había olvidado mi arco y flechas y no tenían como luchar, como si tuviera una gran posibilidad contra Sessomaru, pero de cualquier forma era un alivió, cuando me voltee vi a sesshomaru atrás de mi, esta bien, esto no estaba bien después de todo, no tenía como enfrentarme a él, pero no dejaría demostrarle mi miedo, así que me quede parada en mi lugar mirándolo con valentía.

Nos reflejamos cada uno en los ojos del otro, era una batalla de miradas, que el iba ganando pero no iba a admitir la derrota y tampoco iba a dar marcha atrás, aunque si lo pensaba bien el podía matarme con un solo movimiento de sus garras, esta bien , no debí a ver pensado eso.

-Los humanos son patéticos- Bueno eso si fue una sorpresa para que hablara, pero no iba a bajar la guardia y... espera, ¡¿me dijo indirectamente patética?!, bien, esto es guerra.

-Algo que no te debe importar entonces esta raza humilde- dije sarcásticamente, haciendo que el entrecerrara mas los ojos, ya me di cuenta que quizás no fue buena idea, solo conseguí que se enojara más, ya nimodo ya me metí en esto a ver como salgo, aunque tengo motivos para enojarme, ¡me vio desnuda!, no que haya sido una gran novedad pero de cualquier forma.

-Ustedes los humanos tienen esos llamados sentimientos que solo los hace mas débiles y vulnerables- dando un paso más cerca de mí

-¿Tu como puedes saber?, no lo sientes así que ¿como estas seguro? ¿como puedes saber?- fue insolente pero me mantuve en mi lugar

Observe sus ojos, para ver alguna reacción pero no había nada, sus ojos eran como bloques de hielo pero de color dorado, pero apesar de que no demostraba nada vi como dio de repente una mirada puntiaguda y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Sentí que el mundo se me cayo encima no era necesario que hablara con esa mirada puntiaguda lo entendí, "tu", no necesitaba palabras y aunque no quisiera admitirlo el tenia razón yo era débil me sentía humillada, avergonzada, patética, destrozada, me había abierto los ojos, de una forma impar, pero sabia lo que tenía que hacer fui demasiado tiempo débil por dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos de amor hacía Inuyasha y siempre querer que me defendiera, ese sentimiento me detuvo y dejaría de amarlo pero no eliminaría todos mis sentimientos Sesshomaru tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo se equivoco pero ese no era el asunto, ahora ella iba a entrenar, iba a saber defenderse sola, independiente y fuerte, ya no seria débil, no, ya no más.

Mire al cielo totalmente decidida a lo que haría, estaba completamente decidida y en un momento del locura al ver el cielo vi una estrella entre el montón, la mire y solo se me ocurrió una cosa mirándola, "gracias sesshomaru" pensé y baje la mirada, y no me di cuenta como la estrella se fue.

En el otro lado del bosque se encontraba Sesshomaru caminando con tranquilidad, de repente paro y alzo la cara al cielo y vio una estrella pasar, "gracias sesshomaru" oyó dentro de su cabeza de repente, volviendo la mirada al frente siguió caminando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este es mi nuevo y mejorado capitulo uno de la historia de estrella, me puse a leerlo y encontre varias partes como que faltaban asique decidi hacerle una mejora ire mejorando y subiendo el capitulo de poco en poco a lo mejor el segundo capitulo lo suba hoy o despúes ya vere mientras diganme que opinan del primer capitulo, ¿ok?

Bueno, bye!!!

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora que supieron gracias a quien me decidí a volverme independiente y fuerte se preguntaran lo que sucedio después, les dire...

Flash Back

Luego que vi a Sesshomaru me regrese al campamento, me decidí y no iba a dejar q ese hanyou me humillara, estaba totalmente decidida, seria una nueva Kagome. El tiempo se me paso corriendo con lo que sucedio que cuando regrese al campamento se encontraba amaneciendo, llegue y encontre el campamento en cierto punto de cabeza todos se encontraban al parecer buscandome entre ellos estaba Inuyasha, sentí un dolor en mi corazón como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado y apretado levemente pero recordé lo que paso con Sesshomaru, así que se disipo y alce la cabeza y me acerque.

-¡Kagome!- grito Shippo mientras corría hacía mi y me abrazaba, ya no podía salir volando a mis brazos como antes asique se abrazo a mis caderas. Al oír el grito de Shippo todos voltearon a verme,y se acercaron rápidamente Sango y Miroku a hacerme preguntas y darme un leve sermón de no alejarme en la noche de que me pudo a ver sucedido algo.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien- dije con una voz tranquila tratando de calmarlos, cuando vi más alla de ellos vi que Inuyasha se acercaba.

-Oye ¿a donde demonios te fuiste? que no vez que por tu culpa nos estamos retrasando, ja, además por lo débil que eres te pueden a ver matado y para el colmo vienes mas fea de lo que acostumbras.-

No me importaba lo que decía, desde el momento que lo vi con Kikyo y hable con Sesshomaru, me importo muy poco lo que diga, pero, ¿fea?, tal vez, mire hacia abajo a lo que traía puesto, pantalones holgados, camisa guanga, tenis y mi cabello en un bollo (quiere decir q se lo agarraba como en una espiral agarrado por dos palillos chinos), no me importa, (así, en mi fic Kagome no lleva el uniforme ni el pelo suelto, ella no la han visto bella, eso será mas adelante), pero tampoco tenía derecho a hablarme así, pero en vez de contestarle decidí quedarme mejor callada, no iba a caer en su provocación.

Inuyasha viendo que no me afectan sus palabras me empezó a decir de cosas, yo no le tomaba importancia, a si se la paso casi todo el camino, me estaba hartando pero no por que me este insultando, si no para mi su voz era como la de una ardilla que hablara, chillona y lastimera, ya me dolían los oídos y me estaba doliendo la cabeza, y al parecer no era la única Shippo y Kirara que tenían mejor oído así que les iba peor, ya fue cuando le hable.

-Inuyasha-

-¿Qué?-pregunto altaneramente creyendo que al fin me había tocado un punto débil

-Inuyasha ya cállate, tu voz es capaz de romper una montaña por lo chillona que es y no me importa lo que me dices, ni lo que pienses de mi, simplemente cállate que no vez que Shippo y Kirara ya les lastimaste los oídos, Miroku, Sango y yo que tenemos menor audición también nos duelen los oídos y todo por tu ignorancia.-Dije con una tranquilidad no muy característica mía cuando estaba enojada, aunque por dentro estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza, ¡haber si así entiende!.

Inuyasha se quedo mudo, no creyó que le contestara así-¡Feh!- fue todo lo que contesto

Al fin podría oír mis pensamientos, tenía mucho en su cabeza y no necesita que Inuyasha le este gritando en el oído para no desconcentrarse, ahora tenía que poner claro sus pensamientos, quería entrenar, pero, la pregunta era ¿Quien la entrenaría?, Me la pase pensando todo el camino, cuando cayo la noche acampamos cerca de las aguas termales, le dije a Sango que fuéramos a bañarnos por lo que acepto gustosa, deje al pequeño Shippo al cuidado de Miroku, por obvios motivos.

Llegamos y entramos al agua, era tan relajante algo sin igual, desde que me quite el peso de el dolor, sentía algo misterioso, pero, que era calmante, alegre, como si una parte de mi que parecía muerta volviera a renacer, vi a Sango y parecía algo inquieta, que tendrá en su mente Sango que la tiene ese inquieta, ¿debería preguntarle?, estaba con esa duda, pero, como si leyera la mente contesto mi duda con sus palabras.

-Kagome, ¿Que te pasa?- dijo Sango mirándola preocupada, Kagome le dio una mirada interrogativa claramente no entendiendo, por muy fácil que fuera la pregunta.

-Haz estado muy extraña- volvió a hablar Sango

-No es nada Sango- al fin le respondi

Al parecer sango no me creía me veía muy desconfiada, debía cambiar de tema antes de que me hiciera más interrogaciones sobre lo que pienso el problema era que no se me ocurría ninguno, piensa Kagome, piensa, eres una chica del siglo 21 algo se te tiene que ocurrir, y se me encendió el foco, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?.

-Sango, necesito que me ayudes-

-¿En que Kagome?- dijo Sango, me mordí mi labio inferior levemente, nerviosamente, no sabía que hacer, ¿le preguntaba o no?, bueno ya había comenzado tenía que terminar.

-Es que necesito que me ayudes con la cena-Esta bien, eso no era lo que había pensado, pero, ey, nadie dijo que era ilegal arrepentirse de último momento.

-Esta bien- me contesto dudosa y le di una sonrisa

Perdóname amiga ,pero, no podía preguntarte o decirte, me sentía tan mal Sango era como mi hermana mayor y yo aquí le andaba ocultando cosas, hundiéndome más en el agua. Terminamos y regresamos al campamento yo seguía pensando en como entrenarme y para alejar la culpa de no haberle dicho nada a Sango, después que regresamos todo transcurrió como siempre, ya cuando todos dormían me encontré otra vez yo siendo alejada del sueño, vi como Inuyasha se volvía a ir, no me importo, pero aproveche para dar un paseo teniendo esta vez cuidado por donde iba para no topármelo.

Fin del Flash Back

Así estuve durante un tiempo, dando vueltas en la noches pensando en como o quien me podía entrenar, de milagro nunca me ataco un youkai, quizás solo era suerte, así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que se cumplió una semana...

Flash Back

Estábamos caminando, curiosamente el lugar se me hacía muy familiar o también podía ser el simple echo de pasármela vagando todas las noches ya afecto mi lógica, después de una pelea y varios osuwari nos detuvimos a descansar, luego como un rayo en medio de un día soleado vino a mi mente, por aquí vivía el anciano Totousai, y se me ocurrió algo.

Ya como en cada noche, Inuyasha se fue aproveche, salí de mi bolso de dormir dejando a Shippo durmiendo era difícil moverlo con cuidado para que no notara que estaba allí, ufff..., no es que no lo quiera pero de todas las noches está fue la que escogió para acurrucarse, Sin hacer sonido agarre mi arco y flechas, y en señas le hable a Kirara desde el otro lado del campo, teniéndola al lado le di una explicación de lo que necesitaba y que de recompensa le iba a dar dos latas de atún para ella solita nada más, a lo que Kirara se transformo, me subí en ella y nos dirigimos al hogar del anciano Totousai.

Cuando llegamos empecé a llamar al anciano Totousai desde la entrada, pero, nadie contestaba, y ¿si salió?, no, no es posible y más el perezoso youkai, además haya estaba su vaca de tres ojos, y el no sale sin ella, tome un respiro hondo y me decidí así que entre, camine entre lo que eran cadáveres de youkais, armas de diferente tipos, herramientas, nada agradable a la vista, la parte buena es que no había sangre por que aunque estuviera luego en medio de una guerra llena de sangre aquí es diferente, olería a podrido.

Después de caminar encontré al anciano Totousai que estaba hasta al final de su cueva, cabeza, casa, lo que sea este lugar. Se encontraba acostado boca arriba en una mesa roncando, con una enorme burbuja q se inflaba y desinflaba con cada ronquido que hacía y estaba echa de, hummm..., era...bueno...mejor me abstengo a mi las palabras, pero realmente, no tengo palabras para describirlo, además de iuk, así que, lo levante, bueno... por así decirlo.

-Anciano Totousai- Le dije susurrando y moviéndolo un poco, pasaron los segundos, nada, lo llame un poco mas fuerte, nada, lo moví un poco mas, nada, lo zarandeé, nada, se estaba acabando mi paciencia, así que me acerque a su oído y-¡Anciano Totousai!-le grito

Saben que paso, nada, nada, nada, nada, ahora si se acabo mi paciencia, así que lo tire de la mesa, nada, esta bien eso fue algo agresivo pero nada funcionaba, uf, ¿no se suponía que los youkai tenían una excelente audición?, además, como no le roban en la forma en que duerme. Agarre una cubeta de madera y me dirigí a un río cercano, lo llene de agua y me regrese la casa del anciano Totousai, ya ahí, agarre el cubo de agua y le tire el agua encima al anciano Totousai y adivinen que paso, NADA, seguía dormido.

En eso vi una botella de madera con forma circular bien agarrada a su mano, ¿qué será eso?, así que agarre la botella y en el momento en el que le quite la botella, adivinen que paso, si, se despertó, como puede ser eso, le grite, lo zarandeé, lo tire de la mesa, le eche agua, no se levantaba y apenas le quito esta botella de madera se levanta, ¿qué tiene este anciano en la cabeza?, pero, con mas duda, ¿qué hay en esta botella?. Acercando la botella a mi nariz le di un pequeño olfateo, y lo que había me hizo arrugar la nariz, ¡con razón no se levantaba estaba tomando!, ¿quién diría que Totousai tomaba?, mejor me calmo y me dedico a lo que vine.

-Anciano Totousai...- Le hable y me miro con esos grandes ojos que tiene, paresia como si pudiera leer la mente, que supiera lo que le iba a decir, así me miraba, con esa gran sabiduría que el tenia, que en muchas ocasiones nos ayudaba, de seguro me iba a decir algo sabio, ya que abrió la boca y dijo.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Me quede pasmada mientras se me quedaba viendo después de hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Qué demonios?, ese anciano esta loco, como que quien soy yo, que acaso no se acuerda, gr, muy bien respira hondo y cálmate Kagome.

-Anciano Totousai, no se acuerda de mi, yo soy uno de los que acompaña a Inuyasha-

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Si, Inuyasha-

-¿Quien es Inuyasha?-Esta bien esto no estaba progresando, se me esta acabando la paciencia y el tiempo, si este anciano sigue así lo voy a-¡Ah! Inuyasha, ya me acorde-Justo a tiempo se acordó, ya que la idea de ahorcarlo cada vez sonaba más tentadora si no se acordaba-Tú debes ser Kagome ¿verdad?-

-Si anciano Totousai-le afirme, al fin podría preguntarle, pero, antes de preguntarle, note que el anciano Totousai miraba a los lados en duda y tallándose -¿Sucede algo anciano Totousai?-

-¿Por que me duele el cuerpo, los oídos y estoy mojado?-Dijo desviando la mirada de mi, rascándose la cabeza, en una forma pensativa.

-...-Que le decía que lo zarandeé, grite, tire y moje, creo que no es necesario que se entere, solo son unos mínimos detalles, verdad, ejem, bueno...-No se anciano Totousai -con una cara inocente- bueno yo vi...-

-¿Quien eres tu?-mirándola

Tome una respiración onda y perdí la cabeza, es que es el colmo de verdad este anciano esta loco, por que aquí no existen esos lugares para locos u olvidadizos, como se llaman, ¿loqueros?, bueno no importa el caso es que, este es youkai y no se acuerda de nada, ¿cómo es que lo pusieron a cargo de hacer tenseiga y tetsusaiga?, no es hora de que divague tengo cosas más importante, por ejemplo el echo de que mi tiempo se esta acabando, respira hondo Kagome, cuenta hasta 10. 1...2...3...45...46..., esta bien eso no funciona al paso que voy llego al 100.

-¡Ah! señorita Kagome-

-Si anciano Totousai-Al fin se acordó, ahora si le voy a hacer a lo que vi...

-¿Hace cuanto que esta aquí?.

¡OH! kami dame paciencia-estado aquí desde que se despertó anciano Totousai-

-¡ah! si es cierto ya me acorde, pero dime ¿a que has venido?-

-Vine aquí para...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Segundo capitulo igual listo y arreglado non


	3. Chapter 3

Después de viajar con el anciano Totousai, regrese a escondidas con Kirara, cuando llegamos, aun Inuyasha no estaba, que fue un verdadero alivio.

Kirara se regreso al lado de Sango, yo me fui a mi bolso de dormir con el pequeño Shippo, me acosté al lado suyo y me dormí.

Un rato después me levante algo agotada por la falta de sueño, todos seguían dormidos, Inuyasha había vuelto, estaba dormido, así que agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a un rió cercano.

El rió estaba algo frió, pero, soportable. Era relajante, este fríos de la corriente pasando por mi cuerpo limpiando cada poro de mi piel dentro del agua, con la estrella grande y brillante del sol, tocando mi piel, que esta fuera del agua, calentándola, una combinación rara, pero, confortante. El aire con una brisa suave a cunándome, el césped un hermoso verde claro, todo era perfecto o mejor dicho se veía perfecto ya que no era así, no se oía nada, los pájaros cantando, el zumbido de los insectos, los ruidos que hacen las ardillas cuando saltan de un árbol a otro. Todo este silencio provoco que recordara lo que me dijo Totousai.

Flash Back 2

-¿Donde lo encuentro anciano Totousai?-

-No lo encuentre-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando sea el momento, tenga paciencia señorita Kagome, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrá-

Flash Back 2

Mmmm, ¿cuando llegue el momento? ¿Que momento? ¿Cuando es el momento?¿Cuanto voy a tener que esperar? ¿quien el/ella es?¿No será q cada día el anciano Totousai esta mas loco?, ¿me pregunto si será por la falta de baño o por lo tanto que lo golpea Inuyasha?

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como el viento empezó a aumentar. Me vestí con una blusa blanca guanga, un pantalón azul claro holgado, tenis blancos y mi cabello en su tradicional bollo con unos palillos chinos color azul con pequeñas flores blancas estampadas.

Regrese al campamento, ya estaban todos despiertos, estaban empezando a desayunar. Mi estomago abogo que también quería alimento, así que me uní a ellos, a mi izquierda esta Sango que a lado suyo estaba Miroku, el monje mañoso, a veces pienso que su maldición es una excusa para cubrir su mente pervertida, al lado de el esta Inuyasha; a mi derecha esta el pequeño Shippo devorando su alimento, se ve tan lindo, siempre me e sentido atraída a su colita, se ve tan chiquita y esponjadita, como esas mini almohadas que hay en mi tiempo; a su lado esta Inuyasha.

Inuyasha con ese cabello blanco casi plata, sus ojos amarillos tratando de emparejar el ámbar, su piel de un color tostado esas garras un poco largas q pueden cortar hasta un monstruo de 10 veces su tamaño en 2, pero, también pueden ser suaves y esas orejitas chiquitas blancas que se mueven tan adorablemente; me pican las manos por poder acariciar esas orejitas, espera, que estoy pensando, se supone que yo ya olvide Inuyasha ¿no?.

En eso vi como las orejitas de Inuyasha se movían, otra vez me están picando las manos; vi como Inuyasha alzaba la cabeza, al parecer se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo, ¿cuanto tiempo lo estuve mirando sin parar?; así que a parte mi mirada antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me puse a atender a Shippo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi al anciano Totousai y me encuentro perturbada cada vez que veo a Inuyasha me recuerdo a mi una y mil veces que ya no siento nada por el, pero por mas que lo intento aun sigo sintiendo algo por el y también a estado yendo a ver a Kikyo mas seguido, no me duele tanto como antes pero aun queda rastro del dolor.

También me pasa mucho a la mente aquel día con Sesshomaru aun no entiendo por que me ayudo, a mi, una débil humana, que ni siquiera su hermano que es un hanyou casi no valora.

Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado ningún fragmento de shikon así que todo a estado tranquilo, hemos hecho el campo ya que a anocheció y dentro de unas horas Inuyasha ira a buscar a Kikyo, doy un leve suspiro y voy a hacer la cena.

Ya todos terminamos la cena y nos encontramos alistándonos para dormir Inuyasha a saltado en la rama de un árbol como de costumbre, Sango se a acomodado en un saco de dormir que yo le di, Miroku se recuesta en un árbol sentado en forma india y Kirara se acostó a través de nosotros en su forma pequeña y Shippo se acomoda en mi estomago mientras termino de acostarme.

Han pasado ya algunas horas e Inuyasha ya se a retirado, así que acomode a Shippo y fui a dar una vuelta a mis alrededores, seguí caminando, hasta que de casualidad me tope donde se encontraban Kikyo e Inuyasha, yo nada mas tome otro camino, donde estaba tupido de árboles, así que seguí caminando y pensando.

Entre mas me adentraba al bosque empecé a oír demasiado silencio, así que estaba por darme la vuelta y regresar al campamento cuanto de repente se sacudió la tierra bajo mis pies y empezaba a oír un ruido, como si algo fuera rajado, voltee y era un youkai de oni color café, con ojos rojos, garras largas y filosas; su boca abierta mostrando sus grandes colmillos y un liquido verde que al caer derretía los árboles debajo de el.

Agarro y me miro con sus ojos rojos y me ataco, así que salí corriendo, el estaba tras de mi, cada vez me venia alcanzando mas y mas, voltee a verlo y cuando me di cuenta estaba entre un acantilado y el youkai de oni.

Cada vez se acercaba y yo retrocedía hasta que llegue a la punta del acantilado, tenia dos opciones uno tirarme al acantilado y morir en el rio fuerte con rocas o podría dejar que me atrapara el youkai de oni y me comiera.

Definitivamente no tenia suerte, pero al azar del destino, escogió por mi; el youkai de oni me ataco y en ese momento la tierra se quebró haciendo que me caiga en el acantilado.

Al caer sentí el agua fría calándome los huesos, sentía la rapidez con la que era arrastrada y como las piedras golpeaban mi cuerpo, me trataba de alzar pero me jalaron, vi lo que me jalaba y era el youkai del oni que me siguió hasta aquí y me hundía; necesitaba aire me ahogaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Hasta que senti que el youkai del oni me soltó, nade por aire y me sostuve a una roca que estaba por pasar; cuando recupere un poco el aire empecé a buscar el oni y lo vi nadando contra la corriente me voltee para ver y era por que el rio se dividía en dos uno daba a una cascada y en el otro continuaba el rio.

En eso el oni no pudo con la corriente así que se sujeto de mi, haciendo que soltara la roca, los dos nos dirigíamos hacia la cascada, agarre otra roca que estábamos pasando, me sujete duro y el oni no pudo mas y me soltó y callo por la cascada, me sentía levemente alivia, ya que aun seguía en el rio furioso.

Mire hacia delante y vi una rama viniendo a mi dirección haciendo que me soltara de la roca, pase otra roca cerca pero esta vez no tenia la misma suerte, ya que al agarrarla se me resbalo la mano, así que el rio me empujo con mas furia haciéndome rodar por el rio, ya estaba llegando a la división, si no sobrevivía a la cascada, tampoco sobreviviría al rio que continua furiosamente.

Estaba pensado en que hacer cuando me jalo el rio al fondo me hizo dar mas vuelta, mis pulmones se llenaron de agua y sentí algo que pegaba en mi cabeza haciendo que viera todo negro hasta ya no saber mas sobre mi alrededor.

¿FIN?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Estrella

¿Donde...Donde estoy?, mi mente mareada preguntaba, mi cuerpo me duele, ¿Qué me paso?, dí un gemido entre el agonizante dolor que pasaba a través de mi, ¿Qué sucedió?, no veo nada, ¿Por que no veo?, alguien dígame que sucede, por favor, alguien.

-Tranquila- ¿Qué fue eso?- No pasa nada- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, no veo y tampoco me puedo mover, ¿Quien eres?. Sentí como me hacían tomar algo viscoso que pasaba por mi garganta, iuk, sabe horrible, ¿¡Por qué mejor no lo tomas tú!?-Necesitas descansar- escuche cada vez más lejos, como si me arrastraran en un sueño no deseado, no, espera, no te vayas ¿Quien eres?, y ¿Qué era eso?.

-¿Qui...quien...e...res?- logre soltar en un leve murmullo y lo último que sentí fue una mano en mi frente antes de perderme en las profundidades de la obscuridad del sueño propiedad del dios Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dicen que en esta vida hay cosas que son inexplicables, es cierto, principalmente la mía, solo somos juguetes del destino, o enserio ¿cada quien crea su destino?, destino, tiempo lo que sea me trajo a estos lugares y ahora me encuentro con un dolor de cabeza y no identificando donde me encuentro, si tan solo este dolor de cabeza terminara podría pensar con más claridad, con un esfuerzo abrí los ojos, pero una luz me cegó los ojos, provocando que diera un gemido y que los volviera a cerrar, poco a poco, entre parpadeos, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, mou, por una vez como maldecía la luz, alguien podría apagarla, ¡OH! era la luz del sol, entonces, maldito sol, ¿por que no se me ocurrió despertar en la noche?, genial, solo genial, ahora tenía que pensar en lo siguiente, ¿donde demonios estoy?.

Mire a mi alrededor, era una habitación, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña y habían varias decoraciones echas de madera, apoyándome en mi codo me empecé a alzar, al parecer alguien le da la gracia de verme en dolor, por que me encuentro sufriendo mucho.

Yo no había escogido esta vida, a veces, platicando con mis amigas dicen mucho "como me gustaría regresar al pasado", me dan ganas de reírme y responderles que yo iba diario al pasado pero no podía arreglar mi propio pasado, que gracia iba al pasado y no podía arreglar mi pasado, kami la odiaba definitivamente y si no era kami era alguno de esos otros seres celestiales que definitivamente se encontraba burlándose de ella o que por algunas razón la ve como un juguete. No sabía pero de algo si estaba muy segura, ¡estaba muy adolorida!.

No sabía en que momento de mis pensamientos había logrado salir del lugar y observe alrededor y me encontré con solo un largo y grande bosque, muy bien, esto no iba como pensé, recuerdo que había una persona y que me curo, pero, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, y ¿Dónde esta aquella persona?.

Sacudí mi cabeza, una idea no muy buena termine sintiendo un repentino mareo, bien, cierra los ojos Kagome respira y exhala, relájate, muy bien ahora abre los ojos y piensa en una solución…¡Santo dios! ¿¡no conoce la decencia!?.

-¡O…oye ponte ropa o tan siquiera cúbrete e…eso!- grite toda sonrojada, estaba segura que parecía un tomate, ¡Y como no!, aquí frente a mí apareció un varón muy desnudo y muy mojado y ni siquiera se avergonzaba hasta me miraba como si me creciera una segunda cabeza y yo sigo mirándolo y ¡OH dios! ¡Sigo mirando!, si algo e aprendido mejor es a correr, entre a la cabaña como si el diablo me siguiera, algo estoy segura ese era un diablo guapo y con buen cuerpo… muy bien ¿Qué tenía esa cosa que me dio?, me drogo, si es lo mas seguro.

-Veo que ya estas despierta- oí tras mió, asentí pero ni loca iba a voltear, de repente empezó a reír- Al parecer alguien aquí no esta acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo de un hombre-

-Puedo ver el cuerpo de un hombre pero no traer ropa ya es mucho que decir- dije virándome para contestarle, ¡maldición! ¡sigue desnudo!, no tiene decencia, no tiene pudor, es un promiscuo, tiene buen abdomen…¿De donde salio ese pensamiento?, ¡y estoy mirándolo! ¡carajo!. Esta vez no me volteare, estoy segura, no me volteo.

-Aw, pobre niña, finge tener pudor-

-¿Quién esta fingiendo? Tu…- ¡Volví a caer!, no volveré a caer, esta vez no caigo, no me volteo. Kami, díganme que este pedófilo no es quien me rescato.

-Ya puedes voltearte, ya traigo ropa puesta- era mi imaginación o ¿se estaba burlando?.

-¿Quién me lo asegura?- no pensaba voltearme a ver, no pensaba volver a caer ¡OH no!.

-Si no te volteas hare que te voltees-

-Inténtalo- dije retadoramente, algo que al final me di cuenta que no era una muy buena idea, por que de repente sentí algo frío y húmedo que bajaba por mi cuello, kami, que no sea lo que creo que es.- Tu..tu…tu…¡pervertido!- ¡me lamió el cuello!, pero consiguió lo que quiso me había volteado para verlo y era verdad lo que dijo, ya tenía ropa encima pero mientras ya había pensado en el como un promiscuo, pervertido. ¡Era peor que Miroku!

-Muy bien, ya que te volteaste preparare algo de te- dijo levantándose con una cara tranquila y pasando por una de las entradas de la cabaña. ¿Estaba loco?, un momento estaba parado frente a ella desnudo y el siguiente se comportaba como un anfitrión.

¡Ahora en que me había metido!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me encontraba sentada frente al varón con una taza humeante de te, ahora si que lo podía mirar mas tranquila, note que no era un humano, de echo era un youkai, no podría decir cual, pero tenía cabello largo castaño, amarrado en una cola de caballo, tenía unos ojos de color morado, su tez era como besado por el sol, era morena pero con leve reflejos dorados, tenía garras y colmillos inmaculados y detrás suyo se sacudía lo que parecía una cola de color castaño, se veía como entre la edad de treinta años.

-¿Qué tipo de youkai eres?-

-Yo soy un kitsune- me dijo con orgullo, al menos ya se de donde salio el principio, los kitsune se conocían de ser muy sexuales y que no les importara andar sin ropa, pasando una imagen por mi mente del youkai como se encontraba hace un rato, sentí vergüenza y di un gemido interno.

-Así que-comencé de nuevo después de un silencio-¿tu me salvaste?-

-¿Quién mas crees que fue?- me dijo con una ceja alzada. Tengo un pensamiento para él. Patan

-Um, te lo agradezco- No iba a ser mal educada, pero otra cosa se me vino a la mente-tu fuiste el que vendo mis heridas-

-Yep-

-Tu fuiste el que me cambio de ropa-

-Así es-

-Entonces me viste desnuda-

-Solo la parte superior- Empecé a oír fuera de la cabaña lo que parecía ser unas gotas cayendo en un estante- tienes buenas bubis para ser un humano-

…

Kami la odiaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tus heridas van curando mejor- me dijo mientras me acomodaba mi kimono en su lugar, mientras se alzaba de donde me había cambiado las vendas, aunque había peleado un buen rato para que no me pusiera las vendas y accedí al final nada mas con la condición que yo envolvería la parte delantera y el la espalda, que haya visto mis senos una vez no significa que lo dejaría verlos otra vez pero algo si tengo claro debo agregarlo a la lista de hombres que me han visto mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Gracias Shinji- terminando de atarme el nudo del kimono, recuerdo la primera vez que lo intente, fue un completo desastre y Shinji tuvo que enseñar a ponérselo, fue muy vergonzoso, pero, lo complicado fue hacerle una excusa del porque no sabia amarrar un obi y luego el hecho del escándalo que le había echo al enterarse que su ropa la tiro por allí en algún lugar del bosque ya que el lo llamo "inservible" y era cien por ciento algodón.

-Ya a pasado una semana Kagome y todavía no me haz contado como terminaste en ese lago- dijo Shinji sentándose frente mió, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos morados.

Era cierto lo que decía tenía una semana cuidándome y no le decía como había terminado en el lago, quizás por vergüenza es que no le decía la verdad o era el simple echo de que no quería decirle, la verdad ni yo misma sabía el motivo verdadero por el cual no le había contado pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que Shinji me preguntara y tendría que responder.

-Estaba huyendo de un oni, Shinji, y en el transcurso en que huía termine siendo acorralada por el oni y el piso bajo de mí se rompió y caí-

-Kagome, contéstame algo- Mire curiosamente a Shinji, ya no tenía la misma mirada calmada (y algo hentai) que estaba acostumbrada a ver, mas bien me daba una mirada dura e inspeccionando atentamente mis movimientos.-tu eres una miko -¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si- dije en murmullo bajo, ahora entendía por que le daba esa mirada, un miko y un youkai no se llevaban pero yo soy una excepción ya que en mi grupo hay dos youkai y un hanyou-¿Lo sabías desde que me salvaste?-

-No, lo supe cuando despertaste y me viste desnudo-¿tenía que recordarme la parte de desnudo?. Sintiendo empezándome a sonrojar- sentí tus poderes reaccionar después de que me viste y por lo que note o estabas muy débil o no sabes detectar auras-

Creo que ahora estoy sonrojándome de la vergüenza, tanto así se nota que soy una inexperta, baje la cabeza no queriéndolo mirar, definitivamente doy pena, si no fuera por que Shinji no tiene la misma idea de andar matando y atormentando humanos quien sabe como estaría ahora, doy gracias al cielo que me encontró alguien que me cuida aun sabiendo que soy una miko y aunque sea un completo hentai.

-¿Kagome sabes usar un arco y flecha?- asentí- bueno, pero no es un gran arma cuando la pierdes, ¿sabes usar una espada, lanza o dagas?- ¿es muy necesario que responda?, pensé con la cabeza baja- ¿sabes hacer barreras, conjuros o unir tu magia a un arma diferente al arco o sin arma?- Baje la cabeza, kami si tienes algo de compasión abre la tierra y trágame.

-Tomare tu silencio como un no, al menos me sentiré seguro que no me puedes purificar- me atiese y no me sirvió de ayuda por que mas bien me deprimió, debí tomar un entrenamiento en vez de quedarme como colegiala enamorada esperando a que Inuyasha me salvara, como el héroe de la historia.

-Una miko que no puede purificar ni defenderse- dije en un susurro.

-Ahora, ahora no te deprimas-

-¿Cómo no me voy a deprimir?- dije alzando la cabeza y mirándolo, ya había cambiado su forma de mirarme a una suave y me estaba dando una sonrisa, ¿se estaba burlando?, si es así no me da gracia, empecé a sentir comezón en mis ojos.

-No llores, cálmate- me dijo moviendo repentinamente los brazos a todos lados y con los ojos bien abiertos- para que te contentes, yo te entrenare- dijo con orgullo

-Como se que no es un intento para andar de pervertido- le dije ahora mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso?-me pregunto con una mirada inocente

-Si- dije en seco, mirándolo y al parecer, después de una semana al fin le daba vergüenza de cómo apareció frente a mi.

-Te entrenare por que me caes bien y tu comida es mucho mejor que la mía- dijo tallándose el estomago.

Bien se dice que la forma para llegar a un hombre es por su estomago, pensé con una sonrisa de alegría, aunque realmente el no lo iba a hacer por que cocinara mejor yo lo sabía, Shinji y yo estábamos empezando a ser buenos amigos, había ocasiones que al verlo me preguntaba si mi pequeño Shippo será así de grande, eso hacía que me deprimiera un poco ya que era al que mas extrañaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Muy bien Kagome concéntrate- me dijo Shinji, me encontraba sentada en forma india en el bosque, Shinji me dijo que este era el primer paso: la meditación. Ya que como no conocía hasta que nivel llegaba mi energía y no podía usarla mas que en mi arco y flechas tenía que aprender a sacarla no solo cuando estaba en peligro.

- Bien ahora trata de imaginarte entre tus manos una esfera, como si estuvieras agarrando una pelota-

Seguí lo que me dijo, una pelota, redonda, de tamaño medio, lo estoy consiguiendo, puedo sentir entre mis manos algo redondo entre ellos de tamaño medio, lo estoy haciendo. Abrí los ojos esperando verlo y en el momento en que lo vi, desapareció.¿Qué paso?

-Lo hiciste precipitadamente y por eso desapareció, debes mantener la tranquilidad para que a la otra lo puedas ver y mover en tus manos- me dijo mientras seguía observando mis manos vacías esperando poder volver a verlo. Oí un suspiro que soltó Shinji atrás mío-levántate intentaremos algo más-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me paraba y ahora miraba a mis manos con disgusto, ¡no me había salido!, dando un suspiro baje mis mano y me di la vuelta observando a Shinji que se acercaba a mi con una lanza de madera.

-Ahora intentemos algo parecido, quiero que te concentres y pongas de tu energía en esta lanza como lo haces con tus flechas- Agarre la lanza tratando de concentrarme en poner la energía- la energía debe mantenerse en la lanza en caso de que te encuentres en peligro con que toque la punta a un youkai será purificado pero debes mantener la energía en ella, debes pelear y concentrarte-

Concéntrate Kagome, pon tu energía en la lanza, concéntrate, di una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como lentamente la lanza iba obteniendo unas tonalidades de blanco alrededor de ella, se la mostré a Shinji que me dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento.

-Bien, ya que lo haz echo, mantente así unos minutos mientras…- de repente sonando una explosión

-¿Estas bien Shinji?- pregunte al ver como la lanza que había empezado a rodear con mi energía. Fue creciendo mas y mas mi energía, hasta que se sobre paso la lanza, no aguanto el exceso de poder, termino explotando en mis manos, pero lo que mas me preocupo es que la cuchilla de la lanza había salido volando hacía Shinji.

Levantándome de donde había caído por la explosión salí corriendo a ver a Shinji, y lo encontre parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No sé si será la sorpresa de que exploto la lanza o que la cuchilla paso peligrosamente cerca de su cuello y le había cortado parte de su cabello castaño.

-¿Ups?- dije dando una risa nerviosa

Paso un rato de silencio y Shinji no se movía ni un centímetro, ni siquiera había parpadeado, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-Kagome-

-¿Si?- dije nerviosa, viendo que no se movía, aunque ya había hablado.

-Ve a meditar-

-Uh-hum-afirme regresando a la posición del principio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amm, este es mi capítulo 4 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y todo solo que no se me ocurría nada intentare actualizar el capitulo 5 en estas vacaciones mas no prometo nada, umm, ahora que recuerdo hubo alguien que quería saber sobre el entrenamiento de Kagome, psss, aquí hay una parte del entrenamiento y ya vieron que a Kagome le va a costar trabajo capacitarse aunque en el próximo capitulo no la pondré tan atolondrada en su entrenamiento, bueno me retiro, dejen sus reviews.

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa

Kami- Dios

Kitsune- Zorro

Hanyou- Mitad raza

Hentai- Pervertido

Oni- ogro

Obi- Es con lo que se amarra el kimono para que no se abra

Kimono- Es la acostumbrada vestimenta de una pieza, como un vestido


	5. Chapter 5

Estrella

Me encontraba practicando con una espada de bambú, ya que Shinji no quiso prestarme una de verdad después del incidente de la lanza, no puedo creer que no lo olvide ya han pasado que ¿4 meses?,( la verdad perdí la cuenta de lo días), era mi primer día por Kami, tenía que suceder algo obviamente, bueno que la cuchilla de la lanza terminara casi por decapitarlo no era mi suposición de que pasara algo, pero, fue un incidente de una vez, ¿no podía simplemente olvidarlo?.

Al parecer, no podía olvidarlo porque todo lo que me había dado para entrenar era hecho de madera sin ningún filo, ¡se quedo traumado!, pero claro el sí podía, eso es totalmente injusto, quiero decir imagínense luchando contra él con una espada de bambú y él con una espada real, al final burlándose de ti cortándote tu espada en dos, eso es injusticia así que o no me daba una espada con filo por el trauma o por que le encantaba burlarse de mí al cortarlo.

Shinji no baka.

Es mejor que me detenga ahora ya está anocheciendo y ese kitsune no me deja practicar en la noche por el peligro he pensado seriamente que cuida de mí pero cuando lo veo hacer un movimiento que no debe más bien se me ocurren otras cosas y nada buenas.

Mirando alrededor un momento me quede resignada a lo que sucedía, tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de mis amigos. ¿Se preocuparan por mí? ¿Me abran buscado? ¿Seguirán buscándome?¿Miroku al fin se le declaro a Sango? ¿Shippo se alimentara bien? ¿Estará bien mi familia? ¿Mi mamá llorará mucho? ¿El abuelo estará tratando de hacer conjuros en el pozo? ¿Qué tal le irá a Sota en el futbol? ¿Creerán que estoy muerta?¿Inuyasha-

¿Inuyasha me extrañara?.

Sacudí mi cabeza no debo pensar en eso, además él ya me demostró que estaría mejor sin mí así que no importa, realmente no importa, creo que tendré un dolor de cabeza, me cubrí la cara con mi manos, necesitaba eliminar esos pensamientos ya, solo son pensamientos perturbadores.

-Es mejor que entres ya está oscuro- oí tras mío, al voltearme vi a Shinji parado en un par de hakamas apretado y en vez de tener bien puesto un ahori traía un tipo chaleco sin mangas y abierto, quiero decir se le veía todo el pecho, realmente me había acostumbrado ya haberlo así.

-A menos que todavía no estés cansada- me dijo poco a poco acercándose a mí –claro que, yo me puedo encargar de que te canses- me dijo en un ronroneo en mi oído.

-Hentai- le dije empujándolo levemente en el pecho soltando una risa, Shinji había aprendido a animarme cada que estaba en momentos depresivos, siempre estaba a tiempo, quizás su sentido youkai es el que le avisa mi estado de ánimo.

Alejándose de mí -Aw, no es justo- dijo dándome un puchero en su cara guapa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Di una suave risa al ver su cara, definitivamente sabía como animarme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi vida es una complicada sería de tranzas que suceden que mayormente ponen mi vida en riesgo, soy como un imán de problemas sin parar, pero, ¡Esto es ridículo!, se suponía que venía a tomar un baño tranquilo para relajar mi cuerpo y prepararme para mi sesión de entrenamiento y me encontré con-

-Dame los fragmentos de la joya-

Sabía que había muchos tipos de youkai de diferente especies eso lo entendía muy bien, pero, este youkai, de que se suponía que era ¿de lodo? ¿Barro?

-Si no me la das te matare-

Estoy impresionada por su valor, siquiera cuando no estaba entrenada podría derrotarlo fácilmente, bueno antes hubiera más bien huido de él del asco, pero, ahora he logrado superar varias cosas como mi asco hacia ciertas cosas y creo que divague mucho en mis pensamientos porque siento algo baboso en mi pierna.

¡Ese youkai se colgó de mi pierna amenazándome!

-Bájate de mí, no te voy a dar nada, mejor vete- dije agitando la pierna separándola de ella fácilmente.

-Insolente humano, ¡te matare!-

¡Oh! Kami, dime que esta bromeando, pensé cuando en eso vi que se aventaba sobre mí, me moví a un lado esquivándolo fácilmente, era lento, muy lento. Si se lo pido amablemente puede ser que decida dejarme tranquila y pueda tomar mi baño tranquilamente.

-Podrías irte, por favor, quiero tomar un baño- dije con una voz suave, para ver si me hacía caso y se iba.

Al ver que me ignoraba y que estaba a punto de atacar, con mi espada de bambú, espere a que se aventara y cuando se aventó, fue como jugar beisbol y hacer un jonrón, así que mande a volar a ese youkai, no lo mate, pero, fue divertido como salió volando indignado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Así que, mandaste volando a un youkai- me decía Shinji mientras se reía después de haberle contado lo que paso antes de bañarme.

-¡No te burles!- le dije a pesar de tener una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, que yo recuerde las espadas de bambú son hechas para golpearlos y dejarlo inconsciente, pero, no mandarlos volando- me decía entre risa y risa. No le encontraba la gracia tanto como él.

Espere un rato hasta que se calmo, ya cuando estaba mas tranquilo con su sonrisa en cara espere a que me diera alguna indicación de que hacer con mi entrenamiento.

-Bueno, Kagome te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa?- dije ladeando la cabeza.

-Si, creo que es tiempo de que tengas una espada real-

-¿En serio?- dije esperanzada

-Si-

Al fin, una espada real, ahora si podre tener una lucha con él sin tener que andar buscando a cada rato una espada de bambú nueva o tratar de que no la corte, que significa, andar esquivando todos sus ataques.

-Pero, hay un problema-

-¿Cuál sería?- pregunte sospechosa mente, cuando en eso vi como Shinji se ponía en verdad serio, un Shinji serio no era nada bueno.

-Necesitamos el colmillo de un demonio, para que sea una espada resistente y algo de tu sangre para que seas la única que lo pueda manejar- dijo con una voz tranquila quitando todo rastro de sus ojos algún toque juguetón, se veía tan serio.

-¿Necesitamos el colmillo de alguien en específico?- pregunto con duda.

-No, pero, ya tengo alguien en mente, aunque será difícil convencerlo- Me dijo colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensando.

-¿No podemos usar uno de los tuyos?- no entendía cual era el problema, realmente se podía usar uno de sus colmillos, no le encontraba el sentido pasar tanto problema, quiero decir por lo que aprendí en mi experiencia pasada cuando se rompió la Tetsusaiga, los colmillos le volvían a crecer a los youkai (En el caso de Inuyasha hanyou).

-Kagome- me dijo mientras me agarraba las manos con la suya y me miraba a los ojos sin ningún rastro de travesura, sino pura seriedad –Ya te he enseñado todo, eres una aprendiz rápida y también ayudo la dedicación que le pusiste al entrenamiento, ya no te puedo enseñar nada más-

-No te entiendo Shinji- mirando a sus profundos ojos morados más oscuros de lo acostumbrado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que el colmillo que vamos a conseguir es de otro pupilo que tuve, que era muy talentoso y quiero que sea de su colmillo por su fuerza, pero será difícil conseguirlo, debido a lo testarudo que es-

-Creo que ya entiendo- dije en un murmullo, estaba tan cerca su cara.

-Aunque creo que si tengo algo más que enseñarte- me dijo con un ronroneo y regresando a sus ojos la chispa de travesura, pero, había algo más que no reconocía.

-Y, ¿eso qué sería?- le pregunte entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Tú y yo- me decía lentamente soltando mis manos y paseando las suya sobre mis brazos –juntos – ahora con sus manos en mi espalda bajando lentamente hasta mis caderas- en un futon- con sus labios cerca de los míos- sin ropa- sus manos apretaron los lados de mi cadera.

Estaba a punto de gritarle hentai cuando en eso se me ocurrió una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no devolverle la "idea"?, decidida coloque en mi cara la sonrisa mas coqueta que alguna vez pude a ver dado.

-Yo creo- dije lentamente pasando mis manos sobre su bien formado pecho desnudo hasta su cuello, oyendo su repentina respiración rápida-que esa idea- colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y moldeando mi cuerpo con el suyo viendo como se agrandaban y mostraban sorpresa sus ojos morados como uvas, mientras acercaba mis labios un poco mas a los suyos-no pasara-

Soltándolo, me aleje y vi su cara en completo shock y antes de que se recuperara, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia la cabaña, dando una sonora carcajada en el camino.

Nunca olvidare la expresión de su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este es mi siguiente capitulo la verdad me divertí mucho haciendo el final de este capi xD jajaja Kagome le dio una cucharada de su propio chocolate, hasta la próxima!!!

Kami- Dios

Kitsune- Zorro

Hentai- Pervertido

Hanyou- Mitad demonio

Baka-Idiota

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	6. Chapter 6

Estrella

-Shinji ¿Estas seguro a donde vamos?- pregunte por centésima vez, mientras traspasaba por otro par de arbustos similares a los anteriores que había pasado. Mou, era tan difícil andar por todo el bosque sin saber donde moverse, que o quien exactamente estaba buscando.

Maldije en voz baja al repentino rasguño que ofendía mi brazo y formándole tres líneas rojas sobre ella, esto era simplemente ridículo, di un par de resoplidos- ¡Shinji! ¿¡Estas seguro por donde vamos!- pregunte nuevamente viendo como dio un suspiro de resignación sobre mi perseverancia, mientras yo daba una sonrisa en mi regodeo sobre su estrés.

-Kagome…-dijo pacientemente mi nombre, yo incline la cabeza curiosamente sobre este cambio de actitud, tenía dos opciones lo había desesperado o es que algo le perturbaba su mente-mi querido cuervo…-

-me…me dijiste… ¿Cuervo?...- cuestione en un murmuro, con la duda de lo que me había llamado.

-¡Si! ¡Cuervo! ¡Pareces uno con tus preguntas incesantes cada que puedes! ¡Me vas a sacar los ojos de tanto repetirlo!- Lo observe mientras me daba la espalda, continuando con su diatriba y seguía caminando a kami sabe donde y revoloteando los brazos en todas direcciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿No se supone que uno escucha por los oídos?

Comencé a reírme de las sandeces que decía Shinji a como eran las cosas, me pregunto a que hora se dará cuenta Shinji que uno no puede oír por los ojos. Seguí riéndome, no era el resultado que quería a mis preguntas pero fue terriblemente divertido verlo hacer sus berrinches como un pequeño kit, de repente comenzó a dar brinco para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

Definitivamente fue un resultado mucho mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspire profundamente con un sentimiento de alivio y olvido del estrés, regresaba al campamento improvisado que había hecho con Shinji, después de que tome un baño relajante y tranquilo, siempre pensé que el agua era tan pura que llegaría liberar todo lo malo de una persona, además que no iba a dejar mi higiene aún lado solo por estar en un lugar donde no existía baños en los viajes.

-Tadaima, mi dulce gorrión- escuche a Shinji su saludo.

-¿Gorrión? Creí que era un cuervo que te sacaba los ojos por tanto preguntar- dije con cierta burla mientras veía como ponía una sonrisa traviesa sobre su rostro moreno, esa no era la reacción que esperaba definitivamente.

-Pero, si tú eres mi dulce, dulce gorrión con esa voz tan encantadoramente suave y llamativa, que podría hacer sonidos castos y entrecortados respiros- mientras sacaba un colmillo de su boca.

Observe la figura de Shinji reflejada por la luz de la fogata a su cuerpo, su piel se veía un tono anaranjado, resaltando igualmente el dorado de las llamas sobre su piel, su sonrisa pervertida sobre ella, aunque en parte estaba acostumbrada a ella después de tantos meses viendo esa picardía, pero hay algo diferente en esta sonrisa y lo notó en sus ojos, sus ojos junto con la flama se volvía una mezcla de colores entre un violeta profundo y su normal color morado, se veían impresionantes, tan magnéticos…

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué de repente estoy tan hipnotizada a sus ojos? Se ven tan llamativos, hipnotizan tés, como si fueran llamando a algo dentro de mí, me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar y sostenía el aire en mis pulmones, no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos y…comprendí que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Shinji no baka!- grite enojada al salir del trance en el que me había encontrado.

No podía creerlo, ese kitsune tan descarado, como se atrevía. Me saco de mis pensamientos la risa que se comenzó a oír en el pequeño campamento, tomando aire, hinche los cachetes del disgusto para encontrarme de repente con Shinji parado en frente mió con esa misma sonrisa picara y agarrando mis cachetes con sus manos.

-Te vez tan exquisitamente dulce, mi linda Kagome- con su voz resonando en su pecho como un ronroneo y la vibración llego a su mano hasta mis cachetes.

Di un resoplido, liberando rápidamente el aire acumulado en mis cachetes –Shinji- era clara la advertencia en mi voz, pero vi como su sonrisa comenzó a disminuir y sus facciones obtenían una expresión calmada -¿Shinji?- pregunte con duda ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Sera que comió algo que le hizo mal?

-Kagome…- regrese mi mirada a sus ojos y no pude distinguir, su mirada era…diferente, no era la que me había dado hace unos momentos, era una mirada indescriptible.

-¿Te sientes bien?- sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear después de haber echo mi pregunta.

-Yo…si…-soltándome y comenzando a andar de donde había venido, me voltee para ver su partida –iré a tomar un baño…-menciono hundiéndose en la oscuridad –con todo gusto aceptaría compañía- mientras se daba la vuelta junto con una de sus famosas sonrisas y un guiño.

-Hentai-grito, dejándolo desaparecer en la noche.

Lo vi continuar su camino, pero a mi me había dejado ya con la duda… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Shinji? Su mirada fue muy diferente a la de siempre. Quizás estoy pensando el asunto más de lo debido, quizás no era nada y solo fue la obscuridad tras él. Me peñisque el puente de la nariz para dejar de pensar esas cosas y mejor me dedico a prepararme para dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Shinji- Mirando alrededor mientras escuchaba el suspiro de desesperación delante mio ¿Aun seguía desesperado por lo de ayer? Debe ser porque en el transcurso no le he dicho nada asique mas bien debería pensar que soy considerada con él –Este lugar se me hace familiar-

-¿Si?-

-Si- No revise si de casualidad me había volteado a ver, ahorita mi atención la tiene una colina. Estoy segura que este lugar lo conozco.

-Solo tenemos que subir y llegaremos- apuntando a la dirección que yo miraba –Vamos a ver si me alcanzas-

-¿Q-que?- pregunte para voltearlo a ver y encontrar en su lugar una estela de humo que iba subiendo-¡Eso es trampa! ¡No es justo! ¡Kitsune tramposo!- grite corriendo tras él.

Era un tramposo hasta la medula de su cuerpo, apenas habían salido esas palabras de su boca y corrió como si el diablo lo siguiera. No era el diablo pero estoy segura que le hare un infierno de vida, esta vez si lo dejaría sordo, cantare alto y mal para lastimarle sus oídos.

-Tienes que mejorar con tu velocidad- con una sonrisa de triunfo en mi dirección.

-Perdona por nacer humana y con una falta de súper velocidad- de mal humor.

-Dudo que eso sea un impedimento para ti-

Solté un suspiro –Tomare en cuenta tu comentario-

-Bueno, ya llegamos- haciéndose aun lado para mostrarme la entrada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida –Es el hogar del anciano Totousai-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, vamos, vamos a verlo- empujándolo para llegar a la entrada del lugar –Anciano Totousai- llame.

-Vaya ¿Quién me esta buscando a estas horas?- escuche la voz vieja, me asome detrás de Shinji para ver como se salía de su hogar el anciano Totousai, el cual al vernos mostro una expresión de sorpresa -¿Shinji?¿De verdad eres tu? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo-

-Es una alegría verte igual Totousai-

-Señorita Kagome, que sorpresa, al parecer al final lo encontró- rascándose el oído con el dedo chiquito de la mano.

-¿A que se refiere Aciano Totousai?- pregunte, no recordaba de que me hablaba en realidad.

-A Shinji, le dije que no lo buscara es porque solo iba a llegar-

-¿Eh? ¿Te referías a él? ¿Enserio?- volteando a ver a Shinji que me miraba lleno de orgullo y ego, estoy segura que inflo más el pecho – ¿Este pervertido fue del que hablabas?- señalándolo.

-Si, claro, yo no te oigo querida- me dijo en sarcasmo pero lo ignore.

-Asique no haz abandonado tu pasa tiempo favorito, Shinji- riendo, yo no le encontraba la risa… bueno cuando me la cobre si pero en mi caso fue uno de…de un montón de Shinji.

-Como resistir el regalo que es una mujer- mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa picara –Y mas con una tan guapa y herida como una damisela en peligro- sujetándome de mi cintura y jalándome hacia él –E igual unos impresionantes, grandes, curiosos y hermosos ojos azul profundo como el océano-

Estoy segura que su voz se volvió mas profunda pero su sonrisa picara bien plasmada en su cara, sino estuviera acostumbrada a esto estaría muy sonrojada, pero jamás había mencionado que mis ojos era impresionantes, si sabia de mi cabello que le gustaba ya que varias veces me había cortado la coleta o el palillo que usaba para sostenerlo, de hecho lo cargaba suelto.

Le di un manotazo a su hombro –Basta ya, tus trucos no funcionan desde hace mucho- recrimine.

-No todas caen rendidas a tus pies como presumías-

-Es la mas difícil de todas lo admito-

-Regresando al asunto- tratando desviar el tema -¿De verdad este era él famoso maestro del que me hablaste?-

-Claro Señorita Kagome, de hecho no es cualquier kitsune-

-¿Ah no?-

-No ¿Qué acaso no le terminaste de decir?- mirando a Shinji.

-Le dije que era un Kitsune, no pregunto por más detalle- cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Detalles?- murmure, me siento ignorante.

-Él es un kitsune de la naturaleza Señorita Kagome, es uno de los kitsunes mas poderosos y escasos- asentí con esta nueva información.

-Al menos me hubieras advertido en un principio como era anciano Totousai- pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-No podía decirle nada porque dependía de él que lo vieras y te enseñara-

-Asique debes sentirte orgullosa que te salve y te tome como pupilo- demasiado egocentrismo.

-Espera…Tú me habías dicho que íbamos a ver a un viejo estudiante tuyo…- mirando de Shinji al anciano Totousai y de regreso -¡El anciano Totousai es tu antiguo pupilo! ¡Oh por dios pero se ve mas grande que tu! A menos…a menos que…- entrecerrando los ojos sobre Shinji mientras me miraba pasmado- Tengas un hechizo encima para verte joven –hice un sonido de sorpresa- ¡Por dios! ¡Shinji! ¡Eres un rabo verde!- colocando el par de mis manos sobre mi cara.

-¿¡Q-q-q-que! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No-no-no es lo que piensas!- agitando sus manos de arriba abajo.

-Eres peor de lo que pensé Shinji- Moví la cara ofendida.

-No Kagome, óyeme- me suplico -¡Totousai no es mi pupilo!- Agarrándome los hombros.

-¿No?-

-¡No!- soltándome y tomando respiraciones para calmarse, volteando a ver al anciano Totousai –Totousai vine aquí para saber ¿Si estas dispuesto a hacerme una espada?- le dijo con voz seria.

-¿Una espada? ¿Para ti? Pero si tú prefieres las hachas- mire la espalda de Shinji para ver su hacha que había mencionado el anciano Totousai.

-No es para mi es para ella- señalándome.

-¿Para ella? Olvidas que yo solo hago espadas demoniacas- entrecerrando los ojos en Shinji.

-¿No hay alguna forma?-

-Bueno- rascándose la barbilla mientras miraba aun lado –Hay una forma-

-¿Cuál seria?- me adelante.

-Antes de terminarla tendría que ser bañada en tu sangre- mirando directamente a mis ojos.

Palidecí por un momento, tenia que cortarme y bañar la espada en mi sangre para poderla usar junto con mis poderes, eso fue lo que entendí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, tratando de desatarlo trague un poco de saliva para sentir el dolor de pasar por mi laringe. Voltee a ver a Shinji para ver graves sus ojos morados.

-¿Cuánta sangre?- me sorprendió la pregunta de Shinji.

-Lo que la espada pida- seriamente.

-Eso quiere decir…que no tienes… un calculo de cuanta sangre puede ser- en pausas hable.

-No, señorita Kagome, pero por precaución le aconsejo que consiga un curandero- mirándome de reojo – A menos que sus poderes miko se hagan cargo de curarla y regenerar rápidamente la sangre, noto una diferencia en su poder asique no se le debe dificultar-

-Bueno…yo…um…- mire a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

-Ella sabe usar sus poderes para protegerse y atacar pero no para curar- se adelanto Shinji–Kagome al ser una miko y yo un youkai no puedo enseñarle conjuros, hechizos…menos curar, ya que nosotros nos curamos solos-

-Entonces trae un curandero o consigue alguien para enseñarle a curar, pero igual la cantidad de sangre varia del poder del demonio de quien es el colmillo, me imagino que será tu colmillo Shinji-

-Te equivocas Totousai- agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿No? Entonces… ¿De quien?- observe como se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tengo alguien en mente, pero después de lo que me haz dicho…estoy considerando cambiarlo- jamás había visto tan tenso a Shinji.

-No me digas que estabas pensando en…- sin terminar la frase mientras Shinji le asintió –Oh ya veo-

¿En quien estaba pensando Shinji que Totousai se dio cuenta? ¿Quién podía ser para preocupar a Shinji de la cantidad de sangre que necesitaría la espada? Me mordí el labio inferior, el ambiente era muy pesado con esta noticia, la rigidez que mostraba Shinji no ayudaba a calmarme, me ponía mas nerviosa. Prefiero al Shinji bromista y pervertido a este.

-Gracias por tu tiempo Totousai-

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme cuando quieras que te haga la espada- dándose la vuelta y entrando al fondo de su hogar.

-Shinji…- le hable esperando una reacción.

-Ha sido un largo día Kagome, vamos a descansar mañana tenemos que comenzar a viajar nuevamente- comenzó a caminar para bajar la colina quedándome yo viéndolo un momento –Hay algo que te gusta- volteándome a ver con una sonrisa picara.

Sonriendo –Quizás- sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa –Pero de ti no- viendo como se desinflaba, trote a su lado –Entonces…¿A dónde iremos?- sonriéndole.

-Iremos al sur-

-¿Al sur?- pregunte, tratando de ver su rostro en nuestro caminar.

-Si- agrandándome la sonrisa –Ahorita iremos al rio a tomar un baño-

-¿Iremos?- con voz plana le dije.

-Si, ahora debo cuidarte más que nunca, además te puedo enseñar un par de cosas para que se acelere la sangre en tu cuerpo- su boca rosando mi oído.

-Hentai- murmure, apresurando el paso.

-¿Ya te apenaste?- escuche su sonora carcajada.

-Uff ¡Cállate!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tarde mucho lo sé...pero espero que les guste la conti, el siguiente capi lo tengo ya planeado espero no tardar.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
